Sakine Ichigo
Sakine Ichigo (先音いちご) is one of the main heroines of Rainbow Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Ichigo. She is the leader of the series as well as the first member of her team. Appearance Ichigo Ichigo has shoulder-length dark red hair and matching eyes. Her usual outfit is a red dress with matching boots and white socks. Her school uniform is a red dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her café uniform consists of a red dress with matching boots and white socks. The white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Ichigo As Mew Ichigo, her eyes become red and her hair becomes red, grows longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. She wears a metallic orange dress, with rocky gloves with a magma-like pattern, similar to the pattern seen on Mirai Sakurada in Kamikaze gear. Her eardrums glow bright red and seem to have a red spiral pattern. Her earrings she gains consists of five scarlet spikes, acting as a makeshift mohawk. Her mask appears a dark, metallic scarlet, with three lines at the bottom, possibly resembling the top teeth of a skull. Her boots are gray and have orange cracks in them, similar to the ones on her gloves. Her feet also have two ‘toes’ the colour of her mask. Mew Mark Ichigo’s Mew Mark is a red star with matching roses on either side of the star which is located on her right hip. Personality Ichigo is an energetic young girl who likes to make music. Sometimes, she feels like she has problems. Like Aria Hoshimiya, she has an amazing time. Abilities Transformation Ichigo starts her transformation with pressing her Mew Pendant and shouting her name. Two structures of DNA are shown slowly morphing in the background as Ichigo appears, covered in flames with her Mew Mark shown. Her hands appear in a cup shape to reveal flames. She then uses the flames and performs a couple of jumps as flames move on her body. She then punches down as the flames explode to form her garters first. Flames then clump on her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She also lands on the ground and strikes her pose. Weapon and attack #Mew Ichigo has the Ichigo Drill, a red drill with rocky details on it. #Her attack is Red Bull Crescent. She pounds her drill on the floor and there is more flames than around her, purifying the enemy. Fighting style Ichigo uses her gymnast powers to form to her advantage, keeping just out of her opponents’ reach as she uses her drill at them. If her opponent does manage to get a little too close to comfort Ichigo will likely smack them with her drill. Development Ichigo is a sister of Ruko (although Ruko is older). Her personality and attitude is partially based off of Yuki from STPC and Saki from Harry Potter. Etymology * Ichigo is Japanese of Strawberry. * Sakine is made of two kanji. Saki, which means “Blossom” and ne, which translates to sound. Trivia * Ichigo shares her birthday with Yui Miyao from her series. * Ichigo shares her voice actress with Lizzie from PPFs. Gallery 12BB388F-ED06-4DDE-AE8E-11775BF92552.jpeg|Regular Ichigo 12BB388F-ED06-4DDE-AE8E-11775BF92552.jpeg|School Ichigo E6E46B9F-3F1B-446B-8502-ED1822F43740.png|Ichigo in her café uniform A9B04205-01B7-4A1C-9C97-3F8D6B726B4E.jpeg|Ichigo in her Mew form 9E060D7D-A734-482A-9AAE-9EB1A1680E26.jpeg|I’m blue (By WolfryHedgies 779CD4EB-00DD-4189-A74D-8078BF5A7DDA.jpeg|Her as FP Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Members of Rainbow Mew Mew Category:Rainbow Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Rainbow Mew Mew characters Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Weapon Users: Fire